Avernim
Dennim's father is an imaginary being created and controlled by Dennim. His name is "Avernim" (pronounced: "Ah-fare-nim"), but is not always mentioned. He doesn't appear in the main story and is usually a minor character. He doesn't have a personality of his own and is merely a puppet for Dennim to talk and act through. The only reasons this character gets brought to life is to either trick Mind into thinking Dennim is not imaginary for whatever personal reason, or to boost Dennim's reputation in front of her parents; if the plan is to rescue her from her abusive home in a non-suspicious manner. Mind's mother's desire to marry her off makes the latter a worthy method. Dennim's father is portrayed as a wealthy and influential businessman for the purpose of challenging Mind's father. His looks and status are considered frightfully intimidating, even though Dennim's father is also described to be handsome and easy-going. While initially created to impress Mind's father, the character ends up being used to charm Mind's mother instead, because of her father's persistence to not let Mind go. This scenario always repeats in every reality these parents meet. Mind's mother always gets a crush on the character as well, but there's only one reality where she answers to these feelings. While he shows off sincerity and kindness, his given personality is much like Dennim's, which doesn't make him really suitable for the role of a genuine business-smart gentleman. This is why Dennim's mother is needed to complete the act, especially when Mind's parents have never heard of his name before. Generally speaking Dennim will use his supernatural abilities to insert his father's name and claimed achievements into the real world for as long it's needed, giving people less reason to doubt his father's status. His appearance is Mind's mother's opposite, the same way Dennim is Mind's. Because Mind as an adult looks similar to her mother, Dennim's father looks alot like an adult Dennim. A major difference is that his eyes and eyebrows are shaped like Mind's mother's, and are yellow. He wears a black suit, shoes and tie, and a dark blue shirt. He has the same voice as Dennim, but speaks with a British accent. Relationships Mind Dennim's father is generally steered out of her way, since his purpose isn't to address her, but he always praises her looks and manners when they meet, reflecting Dennim's thoughts. Because he's an adult man, the young Mind is quick to feel intimidated and tends not to respond to his flattery. She doesn't know he is controlled by Dennim. ----- Dennim While Dennim is his own father, he portrays him and himself as a comical duo. In one reality he thickens their bond by making his father claim he wanted Dennim, while his wife didn't want any children at all. ----- Dennim's mother Even though she's also being controlled by Dennim, some indoors drama was added for Mind's mother to sympathize with; and Dennim's mother is shown to have a disdain for her husband. The story goes that they were married off to one another, and while Dennim's father loved her right away, she never returned the feelings and thinks she's a sad excuse for a man. His attempts to swoon her are seen as laughable and his inability to take the hint makes her like him even less. She never wanted him or Dennim and thinks that by giving him his son, it makes her deserving of owning a personal slave, and assigns that task to her husband. She finds her actions justified, as she's convinced she is the real victim by being married off and not getting to be with a person she likes, unlike him. It's a verbally and physically abusive relationship in which Dennim's father is too optimistic and prefers to stay in denial. ----- Mind's mother She has a natural attraction towards Dennim's father's personality, and in every reality they meet she gets a small crush on him. In one reality she answers to these feelings, but in general she lets him go and never thinks of it again. This has to do with her level of loyalty towards her husband. In above mentioned reality they are each other's best friend and spend many mornings having tea together, until Mind's mother realizes she considers him more than a friend and a simple crush. Dennim's father's marriage problems are easy to empathize with and the unfairness he's subjected to urge her to romantically console him. A running joke is that Dennim often makes his father quote song lyrics to flatter her with, but she thinks he came up with it himself. ----- Mind's father Mind's father tends to dislike him, as he's always teaming up with Dennim to take his daughter away. He also recognizes he's a manipulator, like him, who is quick to get his wife on his side. In "Best Siblings", Dennim makes sure he and Mind's father have arranged something before meeting each other in order to force his respect for him. In this story a contract was already signed, exclaiming Mind's father's entire business to be working for Dennim's father, making him is his superior. Dennim's father's high status was made known in this reality, which motivates Mind's father to stay on his good side and be practically fearful of the man. This explains his strangely docile opinion on the man and the destruction of his marriage, while he cared about keeping up appearances before all that. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): *Pregnant Of Insanity (**) *Best Siblings (*****) *Running With Insanity (*) *Divine Insanity (fanfiction) (*) *Wagging With Insanity (fanfiction) (**) Trivia * While the character wasn't created for it; the emotionally restricted Dennim is able to use his father to fully express himself. See Also * Details of Avernim's creation * Dennim's mother (wife) * Jela (son from another reality) *Mind's mother (his opposite) Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:Supernatural characters